Skywalker's Rock
by I love dance
Summary: Han brings comfort to a 'lost' and hurting Luke. A post ROTJ friendship piece, NOT slash; old fic


**Title:** Skywalker's Rock  
**Timeframe:** post ROTJ or 4 yrs ABY  
**Genre:** friendship, angst, comfort, song-fic  
**Summary**: After ROTJ, Han realizes something's changed in his "little brother." A friendship songfic to Reba McEntire's "I'll be"  
**Disclaimer:** I'm just stopping by to a galaxy far far away and borrowing some of George Lucas's characters, hopefully not butchering them in the process. :P Also I used Reba McEntire's song, "I'll be" in this, as noted above. :D This also was inspired by a piece by Luke1, called "In the Dark."

Hope you enjoy! Comments are greatly appreciated :)

* * *

Han had found him hiding in the _Falcon's_ hold. 

It was cold and dark there, but with the faint light coming from the cabin, Han could still make out a slight figure huddling in the corner. On the cold deck floor, knees hugged to his chest, Luke Skywalker sat crying.

For a moment the Corellian just stood there, throat tightening as he listened to the quiet sobs. Luke was unaware of his presence. Eyes adjusted to the darkness and Han began to perceive trembling shoulders. He fought the instinctive urge to rush over to the kid and comfort him as he had in the past, but somehow the Corellian didn't think the same approach would work. Luke was not the same person he'd known before the carbonite.

Han didn't know what exactly had changed about the boy he'd come to love as a little brother. His eyes were even different. The light blue orbs that used to sparkle with innocence had taken on a cloudy blue-grey color. But that was just one thing Han noticed.

The whole way the kid acted- the wanting to be left alone when he used to want to hang around with Han every chance he got, the quiet and somber tone to his voice, the jumping at every shadow and sound.

A quiet sob escaped Luke's lips and Han felt a pang of remorse. It hurt him more than he liked to admit to see the kid hurting. To know what was wrong but not know how to fix it because Luke wouldn't come and talk to him.

Leia had told him about Vader being daddy dearest and that Bespin had been traumatizing, but that was about all Han knew. He wished he could've been there for Luke. He could've helped.

But maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could still help. He headed over to the figure in the dark.

"What's the matter, Luke?" He asked softly.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul  
I'll be the light that shines for you._

Luke let out a little gasp and quickly brought his head up. Han saw tears glisten on his cheeks.

"Nothing." The boy's voice came out as nothing more than a hoarse croak, a barely audible whisper. He swiped angrily at the moisture.

Han's face softened even more as he made his way over to Luke.

_When you can't find your way  
I'll find my way to you_

"Nothing?" He knelt beside the boy. "Doesn't look that way to me, kid." He brushed at a tear Luke had missed, then laid a gentle hand on the blond head.

Luke shook his head slightly, trying to regain his composure. "I'm fine, Han, really." he finally said, though he didn't sound it.

And there was the brushing off again, wanting to be left alone. Han didn't understand. It hurt, but the Corellian was not giving up that easily.

"I'm not buying that, Luke. You expect me to believe you're fine when you're sitting here crying?" His voice softened a little. "C'mon, kid. Tell me what's the matter."

There were many things wrong, and Luke didn't even know where to begin. He was afraid. For one thing there was the fear that Han might reject him when he found out the truth.

"You don't want to be my friend, Han." Luke said it as a statement, voice wavering. He turned his head away from Han's compassionate gaze. "I don't deserve it." His voice was a whisper and tears ran once again as the boy lowered his head back into his arms.

And then Solo understood- at least in part. "What's that supposed to mean, kid?" he murmured softly. "Hey." He reached for Luke's right hand, his artificial one, and gently prying the boy's arm from underneath his head, cradled the hand in between his own.

Luke gasped slightly, but began to relax as Han started rubbing his hand. Maybe he didn't know.

"It doesn't change a thing, Luke." Han said, and Luke quickly realized his assumption was wrong. He brought his head back up.

"You know?" His voice still wouldn't come out steady. "How?"

Han saw fear written clearly on the tear-stained face even in the dimness of the room. "Leia told me," he said gently, trying to reassure him. "It's alright, kid."

Luke shook his head. "No, it's not." Ashamed, he tried to pull his hand away, but Han kept a gentle but firm hold on it.

The Corellian looked him straight in the eyes and spoke firmly. "The only thing that's not okay is you not being able to come to me and tell me. I'm your friend, Luke. What do you think I'm gonna do, push you away?"

Luke looked down at the deck, his lips a thin line. He felt ashamed. He had considered it.

"You can't pick your parents, kid."

Despite Luke's best efforts, tears started down his face again and this time would not stop. He was both utterly relieved and upset with himself at the same time. He should've known better. He should've told Han himself. Why had he been so foolish?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, then looked up at the Corellian. "I'm sorry, Han. I was wrong. I just didn't know what to do-" His voice was coming out younger from crying.

_When troubles come around  
I will come to you_

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Luke." Han shook his head dismissing it and sat down against the wall beside Luke. Wrapping his arms around the trembling youth, he pulled him close. "C'mere, kid. Shhh. It's okay." Han spoke softly and cradled his little brother, trying to ease the other's obvious pain.

Luke was tense, but it lasted only a moment. He tried futilely to brush at his tears, but quickly gave up, allowing Han to hold him.

_I'll be your shoulder  
When you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter  
when you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be_

Despite Luke's anguished cries which made Han's own heart ache, relief was washing over the Corellian. He was finally realizing what was wrong with Luke- at least part of it. He wasn't too late to help him through it either. The Luke that Han knew before the carbonite was still there, just swallowed up in grief and pain. And now that he was opening up, Han could begin to know better how to help him.

_And when you're there with no one there to hold  
I'll be the arms that reach for you_

"I know you're probably not ready to talk right now, kid," The Corellian spoke softly, rubbing the boy's arm. "But when you are, I'll be there ready to listen, okay?" He gave Luke a little squeeze.

Luke sniffled and nodded, wishing he could tell Han how grateful he felt. "I- I don't know what to do," he finally admitted, and he had a hard enough time finding his voice to say that.

"About what, kid?"

"Everything," Luke sighed shakily, and Han rubbed his arm, still holding him. "Yoda t-told me to pass on what I've learned- as a Jedi."

"Yoda?" Han asked and Luke realized he'd never told the Corellian about him either.

"He's a Jedi Master," the youth explained, frustrated with his increasingly unsteady voice. "But n-now he's gone. And so's Ben. I don't think I can do it. I don't even know where to start." His voice broke off and Han's features softened as Luke put his head down in his hand.

_And when you feel your faith is running low  
I'll be there to believe in you_

"Hey," Han stroked the top of the blond head. "Shh. You're not alone, kid." He pulled Luke closer and started rocking him a little. "I'm right here, and Leia, and Chewie. We'll get through it. One step at a time. We always do, don't we?" He smiled softly.

"Yeah," Luke sniffled, and for a moment a trace of a smile creased his face. Then it faded as quickly as it came. "It's just that- I hardly even understand the Jedi code. E-everything Ben told me was always from a certain point of view. A-and he lied to me about my father."

_When all you find are lies  
I'll be the truth you need  
When you need someone to run to  
You can run to me_

Han shook his head. "We'll figure it out, Luke." He rubbed the youth's shoulder, feeling the coolness radiating off Luke even through the fabric of his tunic.

"C'mon you're cold. Let's get you off the floor." But instead of making Luke stand, Han just picked him up with ease and cradled him, carried him to a seat.

_I'll be your shoulder  
When you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter  
when you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there_

Han sat down beside Luke and put his arms around him again. "It's all gonna be okay, kiddo," he soothed. "Talking about like this is the best thing you can do."

"I'm being selfish." Luke said, swiping uselessly at his tears.

"You're not being selfish. You're hurting." Han said. He rubbed Luke's arm. "Selfish." The Corellian repeated the word to himself, shook his head. That was not a word he'd ever use to describe Luke.

Luke sobbed quietly and Han brushed a wisp of hair from his eyes.

"Shh. Come on now, kid. It's alright."

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be_

Han left Luke's side only once, and only long enough to get up and grab a handful of tissues for him.

_I'll be the sun  
When your heart's filled with rain  
I'll be the one  
To chase the rain away_

"Here, kid, look up at me," he said and proceeded to gently dry the tears. "Can't let Leia see you like this. You know how she can worry. And the furball." The Corellian laughed softly. "Sometimes he's even worse than her." Han failed to mention that he worried over Luke just as much.

Again, the faint smile on Luke's face, only this time it stayed. "Thanks, Han," he finally whispered.

"For what?" Han put the tissues down and smiled.

"For- everything." Luke looked down at the deck, spoke quietly. "For being my best friend."

Solo smiled and ruffled the blond hair. "Anytime, kid. Thanks for being mine."

It was then Han knew things were going to be okay. Luke would be okay. They all would be okay. Now that Luke had opened up to him, Han could continue to give him the comfort and support he needed. It'd take time, but he could bring his little brother back.

Heck, the kid's eyes were a little brighter already.

_I'll be your shoulder  
When you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter  
when you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be_

-_End_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!! Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated, but please no flaming. :) 


End file.
